Joyeux Noel
by Melle Lilou
Summary: Os sur le thème de Noel réalisé pour un concours : Elena invite Klaus et Rebekka à se joindre à la bande le soir du réveillon. Comment réagiront les autres en voyant les nouveaux invités ?


Os sur le thème imposé de Noel ecrit pour un concours où je suis arrivée 6eme.

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeux Noel<strong>

Dans la petite ville de Mystics Falls, Elena et ses amis s'apprêtaient, comme tout le monde, à fêter Noel. En ce soir du 24 décembre, l'heure était à la fête afin d'oublier les terribles événements qui s'étaient produits en ville il y a peu. Depuis le bal d'Homecoming, Stefan était en fuite, prenant en otage la famille de Klaus, ce qui avait dans un premier temps éveillé la fureur de l'originel. Comprenant que malheureusement il ne pourrait rien faire pour convaincre Stefan de la lui rendre, Klaus s'était résigné. Quelque part, Elena avait de la peine pour lui. Depuis que Rebekka lui avait raconté leur histoire, elle comprenait mieux les agissements du vampire et le voir attendre sans rien faire était assez étrange pour elle. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins prudente. Klaus restait Klaus, quoiqu'il arrive … Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse des courses en ville et qu'elle les voit, sa sœur et lui, assis à une table de Grill, le regard perdu. Elle déposa ses paquets dans le coffre de sa voiture et prenant son courage à deux mains, s'approcha de la famille originelle.

− Bonjour, lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait forte.

− Tient le double, cingla Rebekka avec un regard haineux.

Il faut dire que la blonde avait encore en travers de la gorge le couteau qu'Elena lui avait planté, littéralement parlant, dans le dos.

Elena devait d'ailleurs la vie à Klaus car sans lui la blonde l'aurait bien écorché vive pour se venger !

− Bekka soit polie, gronda Klaus. Des nouvelles de Stefan ? demanda-t-il à Elena en relevant les yeux vers elle.

− Non … désolée. Honnêtement je pense qu'il ne m'en donnera pas, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que c'était terminé entre nous. Mais si j'entends quelque chose qui te permette de récupérer ta famille, je te le dirais.

− Merci, répondit-il le regard soudain voilé d'une tristesse qui serra le cœur de la jeune femme.

Elle partit sans ajouter un mot puis pensa à quelque chose. C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée même ! C'était Noel ce soir, et s'il y avait bien un jour où l'on devait se montrait généreux c'était bien celui-ci ! Elle se retourna et regagna la table des vampires en quelques pas.

− Est-ce que vous voudriez venir passer le réveillon avec nous au manoir Salvatore ? demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup tant qu'elle en avait encore le courage.

− C'est une proposition pour le moins étonnante ! lui fit remarquer Klaus.

− Je sais je me surprends moi-même parfois, répondit Elena. Mais c'est Noel … personne ne devrait être seul à Noel. 20 heures au manoir si ça vous tente !

− On va y penser, répondit l'originel avec un sourire amusé.

Elena s'éloigna presque en courant. Damon allait la tuer quand il saurait ce qu'elle avait fait ! Elle regagna le manoir et fut aussitôt happée par la bonne humeur qui y régnait. Comme elle n'était pas certaine que Klaus et Rebekka viennent ce soir, elle garda le silence. Ca serait dommage de casser l'ambiance pour rien ! Elle se mit en cuisine avec l'aide de Bonnie, pendant que Tyler, Caroline et Damon décorait la maison. Jeremy et Alaric s'occupait eux du sapin. Tout le monde mettait la main à la pate sur un fond de musique. Elena et Bonnie riaient en cuisine tout en s'activant et bien vite, tout fut prêt. Les filles mirent ensuite la table pendant que les garçons descendirent à la cave chercher quelques bouteilles ! Quand la grande horloge sonna 20h pétantes, Elena faillit en lâcher les assiettes de porcelaine. Devait-elle ajouter deux couverts de plus ou non ? Elle le saurait surement d'ici quelques minutes ! Damon et Alaric remontèrent de la cave en riant, quelques bons crus dans les bras. Ils eurent juste le temps de poser les bouteilles sur la table qu'un coup fut frappé à la porte. Elena se sentit aussitôt se décomposer. Maintenant que ces invités étaient là, elle devait assumer ! Elle courut ouvrir et ne fut guère surprise de trouver Klaus et Rebekka sur le seuil.

− Entrez, leur dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait chaleureuse.

En parfaite hôtesse, elle débarrassa ses invités de leurs vestes et les guida au salon … où un silence de mort les accueillis.

− Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là tous les deux ? s'exclama Damon quand le choc fut passé.

− Je … hum … je les ai invité à passer le réveillon avec nous, répondit Elena en faisant face à tous ses amis.

− C'est une blague ? demandèrent Caroline et Bonnie d'une même voix.

− Non ! Ecoutez … je sais que c'est étrange mais c'est Noel, faites un effort s'il vous plait.

− Un effort ? hurla Jeremy. Non mais tu te fou de nous ou quoi ! Lui à tuer Jenna, tu te souviens de tante Jenna n'est-ce pas ? Il à ensuite tenter de vous tuer Bonnie et toi avant de transformer mon meilleur pote en monstre ! Quand à la Barbie qui l'accompagne, elle à manquer de t'égorger tout en se faisant les ongles ! Et tu voudrais qu'on mange à la même table qu'eux ?

Personne n'ajouta un mot mais les regards des autres firent comprendre à Elena que tous étaient d'accord avec son frère. Elle s'arma de courage, releva la tête et fit quelques pas vers ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

− C'est Noel, personne ne devrait avoir à passer les fêtes tous seuls ! Surtout quand ce sont des êtres pour qui la famille compte autant que pour eux, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte en désignant les originaux de la main. Ils nous ont fait du mal, je suis bien placée pour le savoir mais Noel nous dit d'être généreux et de pardonner. Je ne sais pas si je peux pardonner … mais on peut au moins essayer de s'entendre, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Klaus et Rebekka.

− C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? grogna Damon.

− Oui.

− Bien … dans ce cas bienvenus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Klaus et Rebekka s'avancèrent dans la pièce sous les regards méfiants de l'assistance. Seul Tyler semblait être content de les voir. Il les salua chaleureusement et engagea la conversation avec eux. Les autres avaient assez de mal à se détendre, ce qui était compréhensible, mais décidèrent de ne pas se laisser gâcher la fête ! Le repas fut servit, et Elena se demanda si elle devait enlever les couteaux de la table. Un bain de sang le soir du réveillon ne serait pas de bon effet ! Fort heureusement, tout se passa bien, et ses amis parvinrent même à faire la conversation à ses invités. Ils se rendirent compte qu'une fois les rancœurs de cotés, ils avaient beaucoup de chose à partager. On aurait presque cru que tous s'entendaient à merveilles s'il n'y avait pas eu de temps en temps ces regards méfiants et froids. Quand minuit sonna, Klaus s'excusa et sortit quelques minutes avant de revenir, des paquets colorés à la main.

− J'ai … on, se reprit-il, as apportés quelques babioles pour marquer le coup.

− Des bricoles sans importance, renchérit Rebekka mal à l'aise.

Klaus sortit un paquet assez épais de sa pile et s'avança vers Bonnie pour le lui offrir. La jeune sorcière, sous la surprise recula méfiante.

− Je … heu merci, murmura-t-elle en prenant le cadeau du bout des doigts.

Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'il était extrêmement lourd. Elle le déballa prudemment, se demandant bien ce que Klaus pouvait lui offrir et retint un cri de surprise en découvrant son présent.

− C'est un grimoire, souffla-t-elle émue. Un grimoire très ancien …

− Il appartenait à la sorcière originelle, souffla Bekka un air nostalgique sur le visage.

− Votre … mère, ajouta Elena surprise d'un tel cadeau.

Le grimoire devait avoir une valeur inestimable pour eux, pourquoi acceptaient-ils de s'en séparer pour l'offrir à Bonnie ? Visiblement son amie ne comprenait pas non plus. Elle la vit essuyer une larme qui coulait doucement sur sa joue. Avoir entre les mains un grimoire la rendait toujours extrêmement sensible. Aussi Elena fut-elle étonnée quand elle la vit se lever pour leur rendre le livre.

− Je ne peux accepter, dit-elle. Je suis vraiment touchée de votre cadeau mais il appartient à votre famille … je ne peux pas vous séparer de ça.

− Prend le, ordonna Klaus. Il te sera plus utile qu'à nous. Il y a quelques sorts qui devraient t'intéresser … rien pour nous vaincre bien évidement !

Il sut qu'il avait convaincue la jeune femme quand il vit l'étincelle de curiosité s'allumer dans son regard. Bonnie lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et s'installa sur le canapé pour feuilleter le précieux livre. Les vampires offrirent ensuite une bouteille de scotch extrême rare à Damon et Alaric.

− Klaus qui se prend pour Santa Claus, railla Damon, on aura tout vue !

− Ah ah ah, très drôle le jeu de mot, ricana l'originel. Je sais que tu es amateur de boisson, et celui là est excellent. Quand à toi, ajouta-t-il en regardant Alaric, un relooking ne serait pas du luxe ! Quand tu souhaiteras le faire, vas ici de ma part on s'occupera de toi, dit-il en lui tendant une carte de visite. Avoir dû passer un certain temps dans ton corps, me traumatise toujours au plus haut point ! s'exclama-t-il avec un frisson d'effroi.

− Là il n'as pas tord, ria Damon. Tu fais vieux pépère Ric. Prend exemple sur les vampires pour ça ! On as la classe nous !

Damon et Alaric se chamaillaient encore quand Klaus continua sa distribution. Il offrit à Jeremy un talisman de protection, expliquant qu'il serait plus fort que la bague qu'il portait au doigt. À Tyler il rendit sa liberté.

− Tu n'a plus à m'obéir, ajouta-t-il. Tu es libre désormais.

L'annonce ébranla tout le monde qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Bekka offrit ensuite à Caroline un magnifique pendentif en lapiz lazulis, qui était visiblement ancien.

− Ca à était mon premier bijoux de protection, sourit l'originelle en faisant glisser le bijou dans la main de Caroline. Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant, je pense qu'il t'ira à merveille.

Ne restait plus qu'Elena. La jeune femme fut elle aussi tenter de reculer quand elle vit Klaus venir vers elle, une longue boite à la main. Elena l'ouvrit et fut surprise d'y trouver une unique rose jaune.

− Dans le langage des fleurs, elle signifie le pardon. Je te demande pardon Elena, souffla le vampire tête baissée en signe de repentit. J'aurais dû agir différemment et vous épargner à tous des souffrances inutiles. J'étais aveuglé par mes besoins et ma colère mais … depuis que Stefan détient ma famille … j'ai pris conscience que je t'avais privé d'une partie de la tienne. J'en suis désolé.

− Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire … je n'ai même pas de cadeaux pour vous, dit-elle prise au dépourvue.

− Tu nous as conviés ici ce soir, c'est ce que tu pouvais faire de mieux, répondit Rebekka.

− Ma sœur à raison. Sache juste que je regrette et quand tu seras prête … tu m'accorderas ton pardon. Je ne suis plus à quelques années prés maintenant, ajouta Klaus avec un sourire en coin.

La conversation fut dure à meubler après ceci ! Personne n'aurait cru que le vol des cercueils de sa famille n'affecte autant le plus vieux vampire du monde. Elena prit place sur le canapé aux cotés de Bonnie, toujours sous le choc de son cadeau. Elle observa ensuite Rebekka s'éloigner doucement des autres et perdre son regard par delà les fenêtres. Son frère la rejoignit peu après et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en signe de réconfort.

− Pense-tu qu'il neigera Nick ? demanda la jolie blonde. C'est tellement beau un Noel blanc …

− Je ne sais pas sœurette. Je peux faire beaucoup de chose pour toi mais ça … c'est en dehors de mes compétences.

Elena et Bonnie qui avaient surprit la conversation, échangèrent un regard entendu. Peu après, Bonnie se concentra et prononça une formule magique à voix basse. Elle sut que le sort avait marché quand elle entendit le cri de joie de Rebekka.

− Nick, il neige, s'écria-t-elle des étoiles plein les yeux en attrapant les petits flocons qui lui tombaient dessus.

− En effet, constata le vampire. Plus étrange encore, il neige à l'intérieur.

Il regarda alors Bonnie qui lui fit un sourire timide. Klaus la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'amusa de voir sa jeune sœur si heureuse. La sorcière se sentait bien. Elle avait put user de sa magie pour rendre le sourire à quelqu'un, qu'importe si cette personne était Rebekka.

− Tu as bien fait de les inviter, souffla-t-elle à Elena. Personne ne doit être seul un soir comme celui-ci !

Les deux amies se sourirent, ravies d'être d'accord sur ce point précis. La neige continua à tomber longtemps mais sous l'effet de la magie, elle fondait à peine touchée le sol. Damon décida ensuite qu'il était temps de danser. Il mit donc un peu de musique, et invita Elena à se joindre à lui. Jeremy et Bonnie étant quelques peu en froid, il invita Caroline. Tous furent rejoints assez vite sur la piste par Rebekka au bras d'Alaric qui semblait nerveux. Tyler et Bonnie se jetèrent un coup d'œil mais alors que le jeune homme aller l'inviter à danser, il fut prit de vitesse par Klaus.

− Me ferais-tu le plaisir Bonnie ? demanda l'originel en lui tendant la main.

− Tu permets que je teste quelque chose avant ?

Quand elle le vit approuver, elle lui provoqua un mal de crane carabiné qui le fit grimacer. Quand elle vit que le sort fonctionnait sur lui, elle le stoppa et se plaça devant lui.

− Je préfère ne pas être sans défense quand je danse avec le grand méchant loup, dit-elle fière de sa repartit.

− Je ne peux t'en vouloir de te protéger, rétorqua-t-il les dents toujours serrées.

Bonnie accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et s'avança vers les autres en sa compagnie. Elle fut un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans les bras de Klaus pour danser. Il était dur d'oublier tout ce qu'il leur avait fait, mais au bout de quelques pas, elle se détendit. Il ne l'avait pas attaqué pour s'en être prit à lui, il semblait vouloir faire des efforts, elle devait en faire aussi. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule, mais elle pouvait toujours se détendre à son contact ! La soirée passa en musique et bientôt les rires des convives couvrirent les mesures. Elena était fière d'elle en voyant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Klaus était peut-être toujours le méchant du coin, mais elle savait que la soirée qu'ils avaient passés tous ensemble avait changée les choses. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer pour que cela dure !

Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de voter pour moi. Le concours se termine le 9 janvier j'ai donc tres peu de temps pour me démarquer des autres. Merci à toutes celles qui m'aideront


End file.
